The Forgotten (Mis)Adventures of Team Freewill
by Rose Demica
Summary: Following the forgotten lives of our favourite men boys, and two OC's throughout the series. This is a 'collection' of one shots that follow the same characters, and general plot line, while fitting in with the Supernatural timeline and episodes. No Slash, or set pairings. Thanks in advance for reading :)
1. Meeting Sofia and Amika

**Heya Y'all, **

**So reading all your stories on here finally prompted me to get off my arse and work on my own. (I just watched all 9 seasons of SPN in 3 months). My lord, (or should I say Cas?) this is what I've been missing out on!? *FanFaint***

**Just a general warning, this does center on my two OC's Sofia and Amika (Sofia mainly). (But) one of the SPN gang always seem to show up. It is a 'collection' of one shots (very occasionally more) that follow the same characters, and general plot line, while fitting in with the SPN timeline and episodes (I hope, that is the general plan at least, but lets see what the characters running around in my head decide).**

**This chapter is just a very brief introduction to Sofia and Amika, and just a teaser at the challenge that will be figuring out what Amika is. Set probably pre-series, when the duo are rather 'young'.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it.**

**So without further ado, I give you 'The (Mis)Adventures of Team Freewill'.**

**~Rose.**

The woman, who had been dying stands of her straight, mid-back length, blonde hair a mix of pink, blue, and green. Stopped when she heard a soft knock at her door. Deciding to ignore it, she finished simply the fringe before realising the presence was still at her door. With a sigh, and a longing glance at the rest of her 'plain' blonde hair, with it's honey blonde low-lights, and platinum highlights, Amika made her way downstairs to the door. She shocked herself when she invited the brown haired woman into her Mansion in Purgatory. Sofia shocked herself simply by showing up. Amika immediately knew the situation was serious. Sofia hated Purgatory, as an archangel she glowed like a lone light during a huge power outage. Everything knew when she had arrived, where she was, and they came after her. Amika herself only shone like a dim candle in a fully lit room, to them, she belonged.

"What happened?" Amika asked, jade green eyes scanning the surroundings before she shut the door. Making sure Sofia wasn't followed, as if any would be foolish enough to approach her home.

"Mikeal." Sofia sighed, walking through the double doors at the end of the foyer. Straight into an elegant lounge, a fire roared to life under her sapphire blue gaze. The chandler, laden with candles, dimmed heavily. Sofia took a seat on the extravagant red rug, unknowingly directly above a devil's trap. Amika trailed behind her, taking a seat in her favourite leather armchair, and waiting for her friend to explain.

"Apparently these 'desires of the human flesh' are not of an archangel, therefore I should not have them." Sofia laid down as she spoke, glaring at the intricate carvings on the roof as if they had some how wronged her.

"What does Luci say?" Amika asked with a smirk, adopting her maker, Lucifer's, nickname.

"Father says it is perfectly normal for a demon to have these desires, and fallen archangels have them also. I'm living proof. So the 'sinful desires of the mortal body' were half expected in me." Sofia sat up abruptly, looking directly at her friend.

"Do you know how awkward it is to ask my father and uncle about this?" She demanded, and Amika could only laugh at the scene she imagined. Trying to figure out which of the archangels would have been more embarrassed.

"Did you ask uncle Gabe?" Amika couldn't help but ask when she had quelled her laughter.

"Could not find him, but when I mentioned it to uncle Mikeal he laughed, Uncle Gabe had no desires for the sins of the flesh, but merely used it for his cover." Sofia spoke with a sigh, laying back down.

"Your Angel wardings do not work." Sofia eventually broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between the pair, referring to the carvings on the roof.

"They don't work on _you_." Amika amended swiftly, an evil glint in her eyes that Sofia missed, too busy staring upwards.

"Can I hide out here for a bit?" Sofia eventually whispered, she needed a time, away from the angels and demons that expected so much from the half breed.

"You know you can." Amika replied just as softly, she would do anything for her friend, and they both knew it.


	2. Mary Soon-To-Be-Winchester

**Heya Ya'll, **

**Welcome to Chapter/One Shot two. This was supposed to be the first time that our favourite Winchester duo met Sofia, but Mary Winchester demanded this come first.**

**- I should explain, my writing style is that the characters (or versions of them that hide out in my head) essentially dictate what happens, and if I don't do what they want, I hit that awful wall. ((Now I sound insane)). **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Rose**

Mary soon-to-be-winchester smiled at the figure who appeared behind her in the mirror. Blinking away the tears that had blurred the brunettes slim features slightly.

"You came." Mary stated, bringing a hand to her face, wiping away not only the tears, but also the water run tracks down her beautifully clear skin.

"Where else would I be?" The woman smiled, sapphire eyes sparkling in amusement. Catching Mary's every movement, wondering why the woman before her had been crying before her arrival.

"Sorry I am late. Your gift to longer took fetch than I had originally anticipated." Mary turned in shock, not having expected anything from her friend. Aqua blue eyes landed on the small square cream coloured box in the younger looking woman's hand,. The exact size of her right palm.

"You didn't have to." Mary halfheartedly protested, accepting the box and subconsciously turning back to face the full length mirror.

"Of course I did. I am your maid of honor. Now lets get you fixed up. John will freak if it appears as though you were crying." Sofia reached forward, touching Mary's head gently. As the ex-hunter watched on, her hair twisted into beautiful big ringlets, like those the woman had dreamed of managing to tame her hair into. Behind her, Sofia hummed happily, clearly content with her work. Reaching for the makeup Mary herself had long since abandoned, moving between Mary and the mirror, barely touching her with it before a smile broke out on the angels lips.

"Open it." Sofia coaxed, reminding Mary of the box in her hand, a surprisingly heavy weight for such a small box. Mary slowly undid the light blue ribbon, before lifting the lid and looking inside. A hand raised to her mouth in shock at the sight before her.

"It was your great grandmothers. Yours now. The damn woman threw it in the ocean with your great aunt's ashes."Sofia spoke softly, lifting a silver tiara from where it nestled in the box. Twirling a strand of Mary's fringe back, before using the crown to hold it off her face. The diamonds glistened in the light, catching Mary's attention, moving her head to inspect that she approved of the last minute gift.

"You look stunning." Sofia whispered, catching Mary's chin, forcing the woman to hold still as she pinned the veil behind the tiara, pulling half over Mary's face, and arranging it carefully.

"You need to change!" Mary panicked, suddenly realising that Sofia was in her everyday clothes, a slight hint of dampness on the jeans that she ignored.

"Relax Mary." Sofia rolled her eyes, before clicking her fingers dramatically, and instantly the tattered jeans and shirt were gone. Replaced with a midnight blue gown, it fell to just above her knees, flaring out at the bust where a pure white sash was wrapped around, the ends running down her right hand side. It took Sofia mere moments to twist her hair up into the loose bun she knew the other bridesmaids wore, a few loose strands escaping the silver pins she used to hold it up.

"Before I forget." Sofia pulled yet another box out from behind her back, where Mary assumed the other woman had just summoned it to.

"I was informed you needed something blue, and something borrowed, The tiara is old, and your friends assured me that they had found you something new." Sofia moved the veil out of the way again, handing Mary the box, opening it for her when she noticed the slight shake of the hunters hands.

"This was the last thing my father gave me, before he left." Sofia lifted a beautiful sapphire bracelet out of the box, fastening it around Mary's right wrist gently. The strands of silver circling the embedded Sapphires. Mary touched the bracelet gently, realising how much it meant to her friend.

"I had jewelry made to match it, just in case." Sofia spoke, revealing yet another box, this one was already opened, and true to her word, held two teardrop earrings and one necklace. Without waiting for Mary's approval, Sofia attached them to the woman. Mary wrapped her arms around the woman before her the second she could, holding to her tightly. Sofia returned the simply action, comforting her friend as tears welled up in the other woman's eyes again.

"Your mother and father would be most proud of you Mary. I wish I could have them here for you." Sofia whispered, waiting for Mary to pull away when she felt she was ready.

"My father hated John." Mary finally spoke what was truly on her mind. The reason why she was upset on her wedding day, what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

"He doesn't anymore. I spoke with him and your mother. They are watching out for you. they wish for me to say they love you, they are proud of you, and they are happy for you." Sofia quelled her friends fears, careful to speak only the truth, despite what her personal feelings on the matter were.

"The Angels are watching over you. I am watching over you, I will always watch over you, and your descendants, but now I must watch you marry the love of your life. Are you ready Mary soon-to-be-Winchester?" Mary laughed, pulling away from her friend.

"Help a girl out?" She asked, gesturing to her face, knowing tears had escaped the confines of her eyes.

"Next time a Winchester gets married, we shall have to remember waterproof makeup." Sofia teased, reaching up to press her fingers to her friends head, clearing the signs the woman had been in tears again. Mary smiled, picking up the two bouquets of flowers, her own made up mostly of white roses, but with a few blue ones scattered through, adding the perfect touch of colour. and Sofia's, which was identical to her other bridesmaids, blue roses with a small scattering of white. The opposite of her own..

"We'll have time to prepare." She promised with a smile, as Sofia pulled down, and fixed her veil. Taking her own bunch of flowers, before opening the doors with a click of her fingers.

"We are ready." Sofia announced to the bridesmaids waiting outside the door. Mary smiled when she saw how well the light blue dresses suited her two hunter friends. Not regretting her decision to have the dresses the same style, yet different colours.

"Mary, you look beautiful!" They both gushed, admiring the woman. Mary had chosen the design of the dress herself, the tight corset like bodice hugged her slim figure, showing off slightly. Small diamonds, courtesy of Sofia, were sewn into the top half of the fabric. Mary however, didn't realise that the archangel she called her best friend had swapped the gems over one night, instead believing the jewels to be fake. the rest of the pure white gown fell to the floor in vertical folds. Giving the ex hunter plenty of space should she be required to defend herself, an old habit she hadn't yet broken herself out of. The dress trailed a few inches out behind her, not long enough to be a tripping hazard, but long enough to cover the dainty silver heels she wore beneath the gown. Heels that matched those her bridesmaids wore.

"Upon your leave." Sofia whispered to Mary, waiting for the brides approval to begin the ceremony. Sofia was already all too aware the groom was moments away from breaking out of the church in search for his bride.

"I'm ready." Mary nodded, taking a deep breath in, and thinking only of the man that waited for her at the end of the aisle. Sofia took her arm gently, leading her down the stairs, giving the woman time to collect herself.

"Breathe Campbell, I will see you on the other side." A rare full smile from the archangel, before she followed after the bridesmaids, entering the main part of the church Mary had chosen. Mary cast her eyes skyward, taking Sofia's advice, and stepping into the room. Ready to embrace her new future.


	3. Meeting Sofia

**Heya Y'all.**

**Here's the 'proper' start to the Forgotten (Mis)Adventures of Team Freewill. The very first time that Sam and Dean meet Sofia - or is it?**

**Set during season 5, and while the Winchesters are attempting to stop the apocalypse. **

**~ Rose.**

Dean and Sam were both quick to react as a knock sounded at the door of the motel room they had taken up residence in. Sam covered up the board they had set up to help track the movements of the latest creature they were hunting. Dean picked up his silver hand gun, clicking the safety off, and moving slowly towards the door.

"It's Cas." Dean spoke, after looking through the peep hole at the person on the other side of the wooden door. Sam relaxed slightly, as Dean flicked off the lock and opened the door. Immediately Castiel stepped in, spots of blood on his face, large amounts covering his clothes, but Sam and Dean paid that no mind, instead looking at the girl in his arms.

She was beautiful, long chocolate brown ringlets hung from her head that was dangling just as limply as long arms and legs. Castiel had one arm hooked under her knees, the other under her back and shoulders. Easily supporting the young woman. Dean stepped out of the way, closing the door as Castiel placed her on one of the two beds, unknowingly it was the one that Dean had claimed.

"What happened?" Sam asked, stepping closer to the woman. Blood soaked the clothes that covered her body, clothes and skin alike had clearly been sliced open, but it appeared as though Castiel had healed the wounds.

"From what I could tell, she was ambushed. Fought them off until she collapsed, I healed her." Castiel stood looking down at her carefully.

"Will you care for her? She is weak, needs time to recover." Castiel asked, looking to Dean, who in turn looked to Sam. Reading his brother, and the look that told Dean he ought to refuse, they were busy, with attempting to stop the apocalypse. They couldn't afford any distractions, yet looking back to Castiel, Dean couldn't find himself in him to refuse.

"Sure thing Cas." He agreed with a smile, glancing at Sam with a look that clearly told him to keep quiet.

"Thank you." Castiel glanced down at the girl, before disappearing. Sam and Dean would protect her, he was sure of that.

"What was that!?" Sam demanded, once he was sure the angel was gone.

"I owe him." Dean responded, looking down at the woman he had just promised to protect. She looked peaceful in her sleep, nothing at all like she had been forced to fight for her life. Wondering what was after her, and who she was, to have the angel Castiel coming to her aid.

"Dean-" Sam started to protest, they had so much to worry about already.

"She stays Sammy. Thats final." Dean cut his younger brother off,

"Now where were we." Dean motioned towards the board that Sam had covered. Sam sighed, but allowed the change in topic. There would be no changing his brothers mind now.

Dean glanced into the rear view mirror, looking at the figure he'd promised to protect, she look so weak and feeble curled in on herself. Even Sam, as untrusting of the young woman as he was, could agree that she looked as if she could shatter at any second.

"She's been asleep for two solid days Dean." Sam spoke, catching his brothers glance.

"Cas said she was weakened, clearly she's regaining her strength." Dean defended her automatically, even though he was curious as to why she had slept for so long. The next few hours past in a comfortable silence, Dean's music and his quiet hums as he joined in the only distraction as the sun set. A loud scream interrupted it, Dean stomping on the breaks, Sam reaching for his side-arm as they both jumped around to look for the threat. Only to see wide, terrified, Sapphire blue eyes darting between the two brothers. Their owner having curled even further into herself in the furthest corner from Sam, trying to stay out of the boys reach.

"Hey, relax you're safe." Dean spoke softly, putting down the weapon he hadn't realised he had grabbed.

"Castiel!" She called, clearly not trusting the two men before her. Unable to distinguish them from those that had attacked her.

"Cas left you with us, after you collapsed." Recognition flickered briefly through her eyes, before she shook her head,

"Father." She practically whimpered, calling for help the easiest way she knew how. Within seconds a figure Sam and Dean knew all too well appeared outside the impala. Lucifer. Both men threw themselves from the car. Dean blocking the fallen archangels path to the woman, while Sam covered his brother.

"Sam, Dean." Lucifer greeted, ignoring the weapons they held.

"What do you want?" Dean snarled, already knowing he had to be after either the woman in the back seat, or his brother.

"My daughter called for me, and like a good father, I came." Lucifer answered truthfully.

"Daughter?" Sam asked, glancing to Dean, concerned. If the girl was Lucifer's daughter, she would have a bigger target painted on her back than they'd originally assumed.

"Father." The Impala door opened, and the woman stepped out.

"Sapientia." Lucifer replied, opening his arms wide. The girl stepped around Dean, ignoring him and Sam to throw himself into her fathers arms. Sobbing, Lucifer glanced to the Winchester brothers, before hugging the girl back, running one hand through her hair and whispering calming words to her. Slowly the violent sobs that raked her slender frame subsided, yet he still held her just as tightly as she gripped him.

"Everything will be okay Sofia. I promise." Lucifer spoke softly.

"You and Uncle Mikeal will kill each other, I'll have no one! And you say everything will be okay?" Sofia shoved against her fathers chest, leaving Sam and Dean stunned that the fallen archangel, and the strongest creature they knew, actually stumbled back slightly.

"What do you want from me Sofia?" He asked, knowing the answer that she never had the opportunity to give, distracted by the appearance of a blood soaked angel.

"Castiel?" Lucifer and her daughter questioned, at the same time as Sam and Dean spoke.

"Cas?" The angel nodded, glancing at the strange scene around him.

"This is what you call protecting my daughter!?" Lucifer was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the normally pristine angel so filthy.

"Putting her with the Winchesters, as I tear apart the globe looking for Amika?" Castiel replied, his normal monotone like voice gone as he addressed the devil. While looking at the woman whose eyes were slowly returning to normal from the red and puffy that her tears had turned them too.

"Exactly!" Lucifer raged, he couldn't see the logic behind Castiels decision to leave his daughter with the two men that were trying to kill him.

"The Winchesters only believed her to be a friend of mine, She is warded from everyone else we can think of. The Winchesters are the best hunters on the planet. Most fear these two. I could not think of a safer place." Castiel answered, looking at Lucifer as he spoke and avoiding the hunters confused looks.

"I feel safe father." Sofia added, tucking herself under her fathers chin, closer to him.

"Did you find her?" She addressed Castiel, as Lucifer tightened his grip on her slightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Not yet." Castiel replied honestly, glancing to Sam and Dean with a gentle sigh.

"You will not allow them to remember this, will you?" Both Lucifer and Sofia shook their heads,

"It is not the right time." Sofia explained, looking to the brothers.

"We are still here!" Dean spoke angrily, looking at the trio of divine creatures.

"You following so far?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

"You have a daughter, Sofia, and Castiel is supposed to be protecting her." Sam summarized quickly, folding his arms across his chest. He'd been suspicious of the girl since Castiel had appeared with her. Dean had been more trusting of the angel that had become a firm friend, and the girl he had asked them to care for.

"I am protecting her!" Castiel protested the younger Winchesters choice of words.

"I just had my hands full when she called." He added, feeling the glare Lucifer directed his way.

"I am still weakened, it is too dangerous for me to go with you father, and Castiel is busy, I will stay with the Winchesters." Sofia pulled away from her father just enough to look up at him.

"Call any time you need me." Lucifer eventually relented, accepting her decision.

"Isn't that up to us?" Dean demanded, directing his question at Castiel, rather than the father daughter duo.

"No. I am sorry. No one can know who she is, and you have a predestined path to complete. I am sorry." Castiel replied softly, hoping the brothers would accept his apology, he did not want this for the brothers, but his loyalty was to the female, first and foremost. Castiel reached forward, pressing two fingers against both boys temples. Catching them as they slumped forward.

Lucifer released Sofia, and moved forward, taking Sam off Castiel, and placing him carefully in the passengers seat of the Impala, as Castiel placed Dean back in the drivers seat.

"Thank you. Both of you." Sofia smiled, getting into the back seat of the Impala, as both Lucifer and Castiel vanished again.

"You alright?" Dean woke, with no memories of anything that happened over the past few minutes, remembering only her scream.

"What happened?" Sam asked, turning to face her.

"Sorry, Nightmares, memories. I can not distinguish." Sofia waved off their concern.

"I'm fine." Sam turned back to face the front, as Sofia raised her eyes to meet Deans in the rear view mirror, offering a weak smile.

"You sure?" He asked, waiting to receive a nod in reply, before he started the car up again.

**~To Be Continued**


	4. Meeting Sofia - The tests

**Heya Y'all.**

**So I was working on getting these all out in some semblance of a timeline that managed to fit in with the supernatural series timeline. However, I have realised my mistake, I keep getting random ideas that fit in different seasons timeframes. - So I will endeavor to let you know where the one-shots fit in with everything in the big scheme of things.**

**This one continues on from the previous oneshot. When Castiel appeared out of the blue with Lucifers daughter unconscious in his arms. Not that Sam and Dean can remember who she is. **

**Enjoy**

**~Rose**

Sam and Dean had crashed out in a shady motel as always, asking for two singles had gotten Dean the normal odd looks, even when the cashier noticed the brunette asleep in the rear of the classic car Sam was leaning against. He handed over the keys nevertheless, charging a little more than Dean was normally forced to pay, but he handed over a fake credit card, and moved out to join his brother, ushering them to the room furthest away from the road. Throwing duffle bags through the door as the two brothers got settled, the woman trailing along behind them.

Dean couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of his mouth as he watched his little brother interact with the strange woman that Castiel had left with them a few days earlier. Once she had woken up screaming in the Impala she had acted perfectly normal, passed every test that Sam had subtly thrown her way. As it stood she had just chugged an entire glass of Holy Water without even flinching.

"I had forgotten how pure that stuff tastes. Thanks Sammy." Sofia offered the youngest Winchester a wink, handing him back the empty glass. Sam glared at Dean, displeased with his brothers lack of support, only to result in making the elder Winchester laugh more.

"It's Sam." He corrected, turning to place the glass in the sink, turning back to see her holding a silver blade and offering her outstretched arm.

"It's the last test. I would rather offer than have you surprise me with it." She spoke with a shrug, having caught on to the hunters actions.

"Is that an angel blade?" Dean stopped laughing, and his eyes widened when he realised the blade she was carrying. Sofia looked down at the weapon in her hand.

"It appears so. Strange. This isn't mine. This belongs to Castiel." Sofia turned the blade over in her hand a few times, before offering it to the youngest brother again.

"It'll still do the job you require of it." Sam glanced to Dean, who shook his head subtly, if the woman Castiel had left with them was an angel, the blade slicing through her skin would cause immense pain. Despite his brother's warning, Sam took the offered blade, unable to bring himself to trust her. To trust anyone after Ruby's betrayal. The taller brother shoved up the sleeve of the shirt she wore, holding the blade to the skin just above her inner elbow.

"Ready?" As both brother's watched, the woman braced herself for what was to come, fighting back a whimper of pain as the blade cut into flesh that was still all too delicate and tender from the brutal fight that had landed her in the Winchester's care. When she shoved no other signs of reacting to the blade, Sam was forced to relent, allowing the weapon to slide back into the young woman's hand. Slowly she moved to rest on the couch. Clutching her arm tightly, placing both pressure on the wound, and preventing blood from spilling over the floor.

Dean was the quickest to react, pulling the first aid kit out of his duffle bag, and kneeling at her side. Slowly he forced her hand to move, able to properly see the wound for himself. A hiss slid out unintentionally when he saw how deep his younger brother had cut into the skin. Clearly he had not been expecting the woman before him to be human.

"Don't worry about it. It'll heal." Sofia brushed off his concern, looking over his head to Sam.

"Did you have a large bottle of the holy water?" Sam nodded, passing over the one and a half litre bottle, that had only half a glass full missing. Dean reached over taking the lid off for her, and watching as she drank straight from the bottle.

"Sorry, I have to kick start the batteries. Holy water is the closest thing to heaven that you humans have. Other than your prayer of course." Sofia apologized, throwing the now empty bottle to one side. As Sam and Dean watched, the injury on her arm started slowly healing, muscle knitting itself back together as skin regrew, until there was no sign of an injury at all.

"Does that work for everyone?" Dean asked confused as to how the woman had passed every test the hunters threw at them, and then healed herself.

"What are you?" Sam had accusation smothering his words as he spoke.

"Nothing you boys have ever met before. No Dean, it only works on cases like my own. Now I'm really tired, you can not tell, but I still have alot of internal injuries. Wake me up when we hit the road." Sofia wasted no time, rolling over and falling asleep on the couch, leaving the two beds for the brothers.

"What is going on?" Dean moved to Sam's side, whispering as to not wake the sleeping woman.

"We should just leave her." Sam suggested, watching carefully for the rise and fall of the young females chest, making himself believe she was real.

"No way. She is Cas' friend, and we agreed to help." Dean's hazel eyes flashed angrily at his younger brothers words, after everything with Ruby. Dean couldn't trust his younger brother and if Dean knew anything, it was that _his_ brother would never abandon any poor soul that needed help.

"No Dean. You agreed to help. We have a damn apocalypse breathing down our neck. Zachariah is looking everywhere for you. We don't have time for this... charity case!" Sam was shocked that he kept his voice quiet, despite every part of him that wanted to yell at his brother. Yes, he had screwed up with Ruby, but he was trying to correct his mistakes. trying to take Lucifer out of the picture, so that Dean would no longer look at him with such disgust and lack of trust.

"So we lay low for a bit. Or she comes with us. Think Sam. Once she's up to full strength she could be an asset. You're trying to throw away what could be our only chance at this. So what she's isn't fully human. Cas brought her here, he would never put us in harms way. She stays." Dean decided for the pair of them, for some strange reason he felt attached to the woman sleeping on the couch, he couldn't leave her behind.

"Not like Ruby right? That's what you're trying to say, isn't it. I get that I screwed up Dean, but I am trying to fix this. I am trying to make it right." Dean turned his back on Sam, looking back to the sleeping woman.

"You want to fix this? You can't Sam. You started the apocalypse, if you had just-" Dean cut himself off.

"Just what Dean?" Sam demanded, wanting to know what his brother was going to say.

"Forget it. I need a drink. Watch her!" Dean pointed at the sleeping woman picking up his jacket and storming out of the room. Leaving Sam alone with his thoughts, and a woman he didn't trust. Sam took one look at the woman, and the place where there should be a gaping wound on her arm, before hopping onto the bed he had claimed. Staying as far away from her as he could.

It was dark when Dean returned, finding his way to the motel room by the light of the near full moon. He heard wolves howling in the distance, but thought nothing of it, shoving the door open and stumbling in the dark towards the nearest bed. Remembering to pause long enough to shut the door.

"D'n?" A male voice called sleepily. Sam pulling his head up from the pillow to try make out the moving figure, his hand wrapped around the gun under his pillow, just in case.

"Yeah, I'm back Sammy. Go to sleep." Dean ordered, falling face first lengthwise across the bed, face buried in the pillow.

"Goodnight boys." A quiet female voice called from the couch, as both boys were just surcomming to the darkness of sleep that was luring them into sweet oblivion.

"Night Aunty Sof." They both unknowingly muttered back, before losing their grip on reality.

**~ To Be Continued...**


	5. Meeting Bobby Singer

***Announcement voice* Ladies and Gentlemen, If I may have your attention please! Introducing the one, the only ROBERT SINGER! **Cues clapping and cheering sound-track!****

**Oh, you already know Bobby? My mistake. **

**(Okay, so I may have got next to no sleep last night, spent most my day at work reading fanfiction, and drank ALOT of energy drinks... But! Bobby is amazing and deserves to be welcomed properly).**

**So this is a slight time jump ahead. The Winchester have scooped up our lovely - holy water drinking - Sofia up, and they've headed off to see the one and only Bobby Winchester- I mean Singer. :)**

**Also, I apologize, I know these Characters can be OOC at times. I try my best to keep them as true to the Original characters as possible, but I am bringing out a different side of Lucifer and maybe a few of the other characters.**

**OH! And because I am terribly forgetful! I own absolutely nothing of the Supernatural Universe. If I did, well this would be cannon. :)**

**ONWARD! **

**~Rose.**

Sofia awoke to her boys murmuring quietly in the front seat of the Impala. Dean's classic music playing softly in the background, barely disturbing the brothers.

"How long was I out for?" Sofia asked, the boys noticing her presence when she sat up properly on the back bench that served as the Impala's rear seat. With a wince Sofia stretched her legs out on the seat, her back pressed against the window and door. Sam looked over at her, Dean's eyes returning to the road, flicking to the rear view mirror for a few seconds to check on the woman seated behind him.

"Earth to Winchesters. Come in Winchesters." Sofia spoke playfully when neither brother responded to her question, instead sharing glances that said far too much.

"Nearly 5 days. We had Cas come to check on you. Dean got worried." Sam answered, after clearing his throat almost painfully.

"Castiel? What did he say?" If it was possible, both Winchester brothers would have sworn that Sofia perked up slightly, her spine straightening almost impossibly as her posture automatically and subconsciously corrected.

"Simply that you were healing well. He had not expected you to wake at all under our care. He asked us to tell you 'no'. If you awoke again." Dean answered her question, looking back to her as she slumped down again.

"Oh, very well. Thank you." Sofia re-adjusted the way she sat so she could look out the window. Neither Sam nor Dean could see her face, but they both instinctively knew that the news had hurt her, and silent tears were falling from those Sapphire eyes.

"Sam and I wanted to go see an old hunter friend of ours. Bobby Singer. We aren't much further away. You alright until then? Can we get you anything?" Dean asked, flicking his eyes to Sam, concerned for the woman.

"No. Thank you." Not another word was uttered by any of the three occupants of the Impala, an oddly comfortable silence broken only by Dean humming or occasionally singing along to the track that was playing.

They pulled up to Bobby's Salvage yard a few hours later. The impala standing out amongst the cars Bobby had always meant to get back in working order, but had never got around too. Cars he had kept for parts, Cars that had been left behind, stored and never returned for. The Impala shone bright among them all, catching Bobby's eye easily. He watched as Sam unfolded his giant frame from the passenger's seat of his brothers car. Dean was much more agile as he stepped out the drivers side, pausing to open the doors behind him. Offering a beautiful brunette a hand to get out of the car. Bobby narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering who the woman Sam and Dean had brought with them. He moved to the door, opening it as Sam reached up to knock.

"Bobby." Both Sam and Dean greeted with a nod.

"This is Sofia. We're looking after her for Cas for a little while. We hope you don't mind." Dean introduced, Bobby looked behind Dean at Sofia, who shook her head slightly in answer to his unasked question.

"Boys, you go on in. I have food on the stove. Sofia, a word if I may?" Dean looked to Sofia,

"I know Bobby well, please. A moment is all I ask for." Sofia rested a hand on Dean's arm, pleading with slightly.

"Cas said that you are to take it easy. He's worried about you." Dean waited until she acknowledged his words before following Sam into the house. Bobby shut the door firmly, glaring at the younger woman.

"Whatda you mean 'No'?" He demanded,

"It's not the right time Bobby!" Anger flashed through her eyes that matched the anger in the hunters own.

"Right time? There is no such thing as a right time! Those boys need you! They miss you, and even if they damn well can't remember who you are, they sure as hell know you!"

"What am I supposed to do Bobby!? Hi Sam and Dean, I've been lying to you, and stealing your memories since the day you were born! That I raised them myself and fought John my damn hardest to give them a normal life, and lost to a pathetic human, that I failed them! That all this is my fault! If I had done my damn job and saved Mary like I was supposed to none of this would have happened. Sam and Dean would be normal? John would still be that sweet man that swept mary off her feet, not some Military Commander that was more a general than a father. I failed the Winchesters, and you want me to give them their memories back!?" Sofia paced as she spoke, and Bobby could tell that she truly believed every word that passed her lips.

"Sofia, You Idjit! You picked up that damn Winchester self-loathing streak. Neither Sam nor Dean see you that way! You are the woman who dedicated her life to those boys! They wouldn't blame you for a second! You taught those boys what home was, how to love. You made me proud, and I'm pretty sure Mary would be damn proud too. Sam and Dean remember you in their hearts. I saw the way Dean was pulling the overprotective card, and last time you popped in it was like Sam was two again! Clinging to you in a way he only ever has Dean. You are the best thing to happen to those boys, and they can't even remember it." Bobby moved, pulling the girl into his arms, and holding her tightly.

"I remember everything. The day John Winchester dropped that screaming six month old off on my porch, a scared four year old boy right along with him. I was terrified, but you swept in, saved the day. Gave John a damn good telling off too, he was terrified of you. If it wasn't for Michael, I have absolute certainty that you would've gotten John to back down. You're the reason the boys visited so much. All this blame, it rests on your angelic uncle's shoulders. Not yours." Bobby kept speaking, even as the woman in his arms started sobbing quietly. He lowered the pair of them to the gravel that lined his driveway, keeping her tucked into his chest.

"If I could go back, if I could save them-" Words distorted by Bobby's shirt, her head tucked into his chest.

"Sofia. No." It was not Bobby who interrupted the young girl, but another man. Kneeling before them he reached out, forcing Sofia to turn her head, blue eyes locked on hers.

"You know you can't." His words were kept soft, unwilling to hurt the young woman further.

"I promised Mary. I failed. All because I wanted you back! They are suffering for you! Because I was too selfish." The woman threw herself out of Bobby's arms with every intention of hurting the man Bobby couldn't recognize. The man fell backwards, falling heavily, but catching the woman nevertheless. Pinning her hands to his chest as she lashed out, his hands firm yet gently as they wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey. You've every right to be. This would have happened, if you wanted it or not Sapientia. It was father's plan, it was Mikeal, Raphael, Lilith, the entirety of hell. As strong as you are, there was nothing more you could have done. You are the reason those brothers in there are alive and still trying to kick my arse. Don't you ever think all of this is your fault. If it is anyone's it is mine, but I would make all my mistakes again if it meant I still got you." Sofia crumpled slightly, and the man pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly.

"Bobby Singer, thank you. For everything. I'm Lucifer, Sofia's father." Lucifer ignored his daughters sobs, running a hand through her hair, just like he used to when she was a child. Instead he spoke to the other man who sat on the ground.

"She spoke of you often. Missed you dearly." Bobby replied, seeming not to be fazed that the devil himself was sitting on his driveway. Comforting a crying archangel, yet both men spoke as if she wasn't there. Giving her the time she needed to think things through.

"I missed her just as much. I think that was the worst punishment my father could give me. Separating me from the one, truly perfect thing in my life. I missed watching my baby girl grow up." Lucifer's eyes softened dramatically as he looked to the woman in his arms, and despite knowing what Lucifer planned for the world, he couldn't help but feel for the man before him.

"I would give it all up for her in a heartbeat. If I could get Mikeal to agree. All I want is to spend time with my daughter." Lucifer spoke as if he knew what Bobby was thinking, which Bobby had to admit that he probably did.

"The boys are coming. Father, you must go." Lucifer chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to those boys, and to me. Don't you ever forget that." Lucifer stood, helping both Sofia and Bobby to their feet, before disappearing with a smirk. Sofia leant her head against Bobby's shoulder with a smile. Watching as the Winchesters burst out of the front door.

"We did good Bobby. We did good."


	6. Memories Returned - Childhood

**Heya Y'all. **

**Did ya like Sympathetic/fatherly Lucifer? I do! It's so weird seeing Satan all... Father like, but he loves his not-so-little girl. Which I think is sweet. **

**Oh and Bobby! Oh that surprised me! I hadn't intended **_**any**_ **of that to happen. I knew Sofia and Bobby would start yelling but WOW!**

**Anyway! This is flashbacks to the events mentioned in the last chapter. The Winchester boys real memories.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**~Rose.**

_Dean was afraid, Daddy was angry, and Sammy wouldn't stop crying. Sammy hadn't stopped crying since the day after the fire. Mommy would know what to do, but Daddy had said Mommy was gone to be with the angels. Aunty Sof would make him stop, but Daddy said Aunty Sof was too busy. Sammy just wouldn't stop crying. Daddy had told him to make it stop, Dean had suggested going for a ride in the Impala, maybe that would calm Sammy the way it did him._

_Daddy hadn't stopped driving, Sammy hadn't stopped screaming. Daddy's hands were white knuckled on the driving wheel. Dean was pretty sure Daddy was driving way too fast when they suddenly slammed on the breaks. Sammy stopped screaming, and Daddy almost looked relaxed, but Sammy had paused only to breathe and started again just as quickly. _

"_That's it!" John Winchester threw himself from the car, storming towards the house in front of them. It was Dean that unbuckled Sammy from his seat, ignoring the screams in his ear, trying to calm his baby brother while following after their father._

"_Uncle Bobby!" Dean smiled when he saw the man who had answered the door, carrying Sammy towards him. Sammy stopped crying for a little while, watching the man standing above them with wide hazel eyes. _

"_Just-" John's words were cut off when Sammy started screaming again. _

"_Heya Sammy, Dean-o." A female voice cut above Sammy's screams, and John's yelled words to Bobby. Dean handed Sammy to the brunette woman at the same time as she knelt closer to pick up the screaming child. Sam soothed almost instantly in her arms, and Dean was quickly hoisted up to sit on her hip. Dean dug his head into her neck, not looking at his father, or Uncle Bobby. Aunty Sof was here, she would make everything better again._

_Dean remembered alot of yelling after that, his Daddy, Uncle Bobby and Aunty Sof arguing after they had put Sammy to sleep, and given him dinner. He was in the kitchen, while the adults were in the next room. The four year old wasn't sure what happened, but he heard a car leave, and when Aunty Sof and Uncle Bobby came back, Daddy was no where to be seen._

The next four years of his life was fantastic, the best Dean could say he remembered. Aunty Sof and Uncle Bobby raised him and Sam. There was breakfast, pancakes and fruit on the table every day they got up. Aunty Sof and Uncle Bobby would make sure to tell them stories of their mom and dad. Dean went to school, had friends, brought them over for sleepovers. He never had to worry about Sammy, Aunty Sof did that, she taught Sammy to love fruit and vegetables. Taught him to read, and speak and write. They had a real childhood.

_Dean was tired, it was the end of his first week of school. Bobby had picked him up and dropped him off everyday in an old car he had fixed up. Dean liked the car, it smelt of Bobby, and Bobby had let him help rebuild the car from scratch. Aunty Sof had called it junk, from where she had stood with a giggling Sam on her hip. He had picked up one of the toys Sofia had laying around the house and was happily playing with them._

_Sam was nearly a year and a half old, and was yet to say his first words. Aunty Sof said he was 'developing slowly', just like Dean and their mother had before him. Uncle Bobby said it was a sign of a smart kid. Aunty Sof assured him that she took years to develop properly. Dean thought it was because of the fire, that Sammy had seen things and didn't want to talk, but Dean trusted Aunty Sof and Uncle Bobby when they said he was fine._

_Dean was first through the door, Uncle Bobby ushering him on inside, out of the rain that had broken from the heavens when the car pulled up outside. Aunty Sof and Sammy were curled up on the couch. Sammy sitting with his back to Aunty Sof's stomach, playing with the soft toys that surrounded them. Sofia herself was fast asleep, chest rising and falling gently. Sammy giggled with every breath she made. _

"_Heya Sammy." Dean dropped his bag at the door, making his way over to kiss Sammy's head like he did everyday._

"_D'n! D'n!" Sammy chanted, raising his hands up towards his older brother. Dean easily picked the small boy up swinging him around. _

"_You have a good day Sammy?" The little boy nodded his head, clearly understanding everything his older brother had said, but reluctant to use his words to answer. _

"_Heya Dean-o, had a good day?" Aunty Sof asked sleepily, opening one eye to look at her boys. Reaching out a hand to ruffle Dean's hair affectionately. _

"_Really good. Charles and I pulled a prank on Elza, and I got an A on my test!" Dean said proudly, moving Sammy to hold him on his hip the way Aunty Sof had taught him. Sammy giggled, patting Dean's head._

"_That's right Sammy. Deano did real good today. Well done Deano. I'm proud of you." Dean beamed as Aunty Sof stood and kissed his head._

"_Uncle Bobby! Aunty Sof is real tired. Can I look after Sammy so she can sleep?" Dean turned to the man who leant against against the doorframe, watching them interact with a smile on his face._

"_Course buddy. Come on, lets go make some food yeah?" Dean lead the way to the kitchen, talking to Sammy as he went._

"_I thought you didn't get sleepy." Bobby teased the woman who had nearly fallen back asleep on the couch, covered with Sam's toys._

"_That toddler could tire out any archangel." Sofia replied, hearing Bobby chuckle as he joined the boys in the kitchen._

_Sammy had been tucked into Sofia's side as the woman slept, while Dean worked on his homework on a nearby table, Bobby studying directly opposite when it happened. Dean glanced over to Sam, almost as if he was sensing something was up. Sofia opened her eyes, looking at the small child._

"_Dean! Sammy help!" The child reached for his brother happily, clapping his hands._

"_D'n!" Sam whined when he was ignored, the three others shocked that Sam said not only one word, but a whole sentence strung together._

"_Help with what Sammy?" Sof asked quietly, ruffling a hand through the toddlers hair. Sam paused for a moment, looking a Dean._

"_Homework?" He offered hesitantly._

"_You've been holding out on us Sammy." Bobby smiled at the child, watching as Dean moved over to pick up his brother._

"_How long have you been able to speak for Sammy?" Dean asked, taking Sam's spot on the couch and holding his brother in his lap. Sam had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked up at Dean and held out two fingers._

"_Two hours?" Sam shook his head with another innocent giggle at his brother's words._

"_Two Minutes?" Sam shook his head again, still holding out two fingers._

"_Two Days?" Dean guessed, and Sam nodded his head. Tucking in his body into his brothers chest. Dean's arms wrapped tighter around him. _

"_He's going to be a real handful when he grows up." Dean spoke firmly, both adults in the room burst out laughing. _

"_He already is." Sofia ruffled Dean's hair, closing her eyes again, but not before wrapping an arm around both her boys._

Sam was nearly four when things changed for Sam and Dean. When their normal apple pie life with Aunty Sofia and Uncle Bobby changed. The day John came back.

_Dean had just gotten home from school. Charles' dad had dropped him off at the top of the drive, and watched the eight year old wander down the road. Dean's face grew into a smile when he saw the shiny Impala sitting in Bobby's driveway. Dad only normally came on birthdays or christmas, or any other special occasion. Dean broke out into a sprint, racing down to see his father, but it was Sofia who scooped the nearly-grown boy up. Not John, who paused mid-argument when Dean came running. Dean saw two duffle bags packed sitting by the front door. Sammy's booster seat in the Impala._

"_Aunty Sof, are we going away with dad?" Dean asked quietly, not protesting like he normally would at being carried. Sensing his aunts anger._

"_Not if I can help it Dean-o. Stay here with Sammy for a bit okay?" Sofia didn't wait for a response, turning and walking away from the two boys. Sammy hugged Dean tightly, tears streaming down the three years olds face. _

"_They've been fighting D'n!" He complained, Dean picked him up easily, walking towards the door despite what Sofia had told him earlier._

"_They are _my _boys Sofia. I have every right to take them with me." John growled angrily at the woman outside with him._

"_Like heck they are John! I raised them! Bobby and I have more claim to those children than you'll ever have!" Sofia argued back, _

"_They're damn children you idjit! Go off on your revenge streak, but leave them be! This is no life for a child." Bobby added, hoping the man would listen to reason. Sam and Dean were happy, they were children. John had no need to disrupt what they had._

"_They're hunters! They're my family!" John wouldn't back down, both Bobby and Sofia recognized that, but they had to try. Had to protect the boys they loved so much._

"_They are children!" Bobby protested, those boys were nothing like the hardened hunter John had become._

"_Mary never wanted this life for her children. She was raised in the life, she left the life to have a family. You're defying one of her main wishes." Sofia knew it was a low blow, but she had promised the boys mother she would protect them always._

"_Mary's not here! I am trying to do the best I can!" John yelled, Sofia's gamble coming out wrong._

"_Then leave them here! It's no burden to us! Go, have your revenge, but you know as well as us that this will get you no where." Sofia responded, her voice softening and Dean had to strain to hear her as she offered an alternative._

"_I am taking those boys with me, and that's final. You've babied them enough." John had a tone of finality that Dean knew he would grow to hate. Sam wriggled until Dean put him down, reaching for the door handle, but Dean beat him to it. Pulling open the door. Sam raced out immediately, hugging Sofia's leg tightly and bawling his eyes out. Dean joined his little brother, standing behind his Aunt Sof and peering out from behind her leg at his father. _

"_Aunt Sof, we don't wanna go." Dean's voice was quiet, he was more restrained with his emotions than Sam was, but even so, the adults that knew him well knew he was close to tears. Sofia crouched down, picking up Sam and tucking him into his side._

"_Dean-o, I'm so sorry, we went shopping, and when we came back he was here, packing up your stuff. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I want you here, Bobby wants you here, no matter what your father says." Sofia spoke softly, just so that no one else over heard them. _

"_Stay." Sammy said firmly, nuzzling his head into Sofia's neck as the crying stopped, comforted by his Aunt._

"_Jesus." John whispered, watching the way his kids interacted with Mary's best friend. _

"_Come here ya idjits." Bobby knelt down, and Dean walked over to him. Once Sofia reluctantly let Sam go, he joined his brother before Uncle Bobby._

"_You two are always welcome here, understood. Call and I'll come and get ya, any day any time. Understood?" Both boys nodded, and Bobby hugged them tightly. Sam started crying again almost instantly, holding on to Bobby tightly, small hands fisted into his shirt. _

"_We don't wanna go!" Dean rounded on John, no one made his baby brother cry. No one upset Sammy, not even his father._

"_It's not up to you Dean. Get in the car. It's time to go." John ordered, waving towards the Impala in the driveway. _

"_No." Dean defied his father. A man he rarely ever saw. John made a move to grab his arm, but suddenly Sofia was in the way, shoving him back behind her. _

"_You will not lay a hand on my boys." Sofia's voice was startling different, and when Sammy glanced over, he would swear he saw Sofia's eyes a brilliant neon blue. A shadow of six glorious wings on the ground as she defended them._

"_They are my boys!" John yelled, and no one other than the pair of them knew what truly happened next. Sofia gasped, and if Bobby didn't know better he would say it was in pain. Suddenly Sofia backed down, falling on her knees. Eyes locked on John._

"_Do it." She snarled, daring the hunter to do something she knew he had always wanted to._

"_My boys come with me. Now, make it so they forget you." Sofia had tears streaming down her face when she turned to Sam and Dean._

"_What's he doing?" Dean demanded, realising something bad was happening, thinking it was all his fault._

"_It's not your fault Dean, never. Take care of Sammy and Uncle Bobby okay?" Dean nodded, tears forming in his green eyes._

"_I will not John." Sofia turned back to John defiantly. She would never do anything to hurt those boys, not even if it cost her, her life. It was at that moment that two others showed up. Appearing out of no where._

"_Sofia. It is not worth it." The man spoke, glancing to the blonde haired woman at his right._

"_It is Castiel." Sofia responded with a growl, furious that they would choose now to interfere._

"_No. Mikeal has ordered us to put a stop to it. You are to go home." The blonde was reluctant to speak, but walked forward to place a hand on the other womans shoulder, they both disappeared far too quickly._

"_AUNT SOF!" Both young Winchester boys called, looking for the woman who had always cared for them._

"_She is alive. I am sorry, but you cannot remember this childhood. There is a plan for you boys." The man walked forward, placing two fingers on the boys heads. Catching them as the crumpled forward._

"_As far as they know, you. Bobby Singer, raised them alone. They cannot know of the woman you refer to as Sofia. I trust you will keep this information safe. John will not remember this fight, he will remember you put up a struggle, but he won you both over. He will not mention Sofia in fears that the boys will remember, or cry for a woman he does not trust." The man Sofia had called 'Castiel' glanced between the two men. _

"_Do not fear, the memories are still there, and can be returned to the boys should it be required." Castiel handed Bobby both boys, before touching John's forehead also. When the boys awoke, they were in the Impala, driving away from the only home that they had ever known._


	7. Memories Returned - Childhood, Continued

**Heya Ya'll.**

**Sorry this one took me so long, I really struggled with figuring out where to take it. I had intended for the boys to wake up, but it turned out way too OOC. So I scrapped that and started again, hopefully this is much better. **

**As always, I don't have any claim to Supernatural. **

**Enjoy**

**~Rose**

Dean was eleven when he next saw Sofia. Three years after the forgotten events that had dragged the Winchesters from the Archangels side.

_Dad had gone on a hunt, leaving him and 6 year old Sammy alone in the motel room. With orders to go to the latest school he'd set them up in, and to take care of Sammy. Dean was using the last of the food to make toast for Sammy, not quite sure what he would eat, or what they'd both do if Dad didn't get back tonight like he said he would._

_The knock was soft at first, easy enough for Dean to pretend he hadn't heard it. Sammy was watching some silly Cartoon on T.V., on he'd loved since they'd been to Uncle Bobby's a few months earlier. Then it got louder, until Sammy's attention was locked on the door, rather than the singing vegetables._

_"Dean Winchester! I know you're in there! Open this door now!" A female voice called, full of authority that had Dean subconsciously reacting. Walking towards the door, unlocking and opening it. Barely remembering to pick up a shotgun as he went, just like dad had taught him, pointing it at the brunette haired woman who could barely see him over the bags full of groceries._

_"Your dads been delayed, he sent me to come and help out." The woman ignored the weapon wielding Dean. Walking in and placing the bags on the kitchen bench._

_"Toast. Really?" The woman scoffed, picking up the last of the food the boys had and throwing it in the bin._

_"Shut the door Deano. You can't be seen waving around a shotgun." The woman seemed to breeze forward, plucking the gun out of Dean's hands and putting it on top of the wardrobe, that was when she paused, turning around and kneeling down to look Dean dead in the eyes. Sapphire locking on to hazel green._

_"You don't remember me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The woman clearly horrified, fell back to sit on the floor, hanging her head in shame._

_"My poor boys. What have they done to you?" She whispered, more to herself than them. Dean didn't speak, didn't move, watching the strange woman. It was Sam who did, closing the motel door with a gentle click, flicking the lock into place. Dean saw his brother smile sadly, before moving to the lady and forcing himself into his lap, in a way that only the six year old could._

_"We might not remember you, but we know you. In here." Sammy pointed to his heart, before attempting to wrap his little arms around her in a hug. Raising a chuckle from the woman. Who stood, hugging Sammy back as she tucked him into her side, exactly the way Dean used too, when he could easily lift the small child, and when Sammy would let him._

_"You've both gotten so big." She reached forward, ruffling her fingers through Dean's hair. Dean was about to protest, until he realised how familiar it felt, nice and soothing. He found himself leaning in to not only her tender touch, but also the woman herself._

_"Tell ya' what. Help me put this shopping away, and we'll have pancakes and fruit. Just like when you were little." Sam smiled happily, and both boys helped her out. Instinctively working together to make pancakes. The boys measuring and mixing, testing the limits of the woman's skills with a blade as they stole freshly sliced pieces of fruit. Dean felt carefree in a way that he felt since permanently leaving Uncles Bobby's two years earlier. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders_

_The pancakes were cooked up quickly by the lady, flipping them onto plates in front of the boys. Each time she slid past Dean she ran her fingers through his hair. Sam watched her frown each time she withdrew her hand, turning back to the frying pan._

_"What's wrong?" Sam asked, making sure to finish his mouthful before speaking. Remembering manners that had been ingrained into him since he was young._

_"Nothing to worry that pretty little head of yours about Sammy." She ran her hand through his hair affectionately, reassuring him it was fine in her own way._

_"Well, it's Saturday, so neither of you have school. What did you wanna do? Go shopping? Park? I think the circus is in town." Sam flinched slightly at the last part of her sentence. Her back was to the boys, as she poured the last of the batter into the frying pan._

_"Sammy's scared of clowns. So not the circus." Dean spoke, around a mouthful of pancake and Strawberry. Eyes flicking between Sam and the woman as he waited for a response. Dad would have said that Sammy had to toughen up, so they would go to the circus regardless._

_"Finish chewing before talking." Both Sam and the woman scolded instantly, using the exact same tones, it made Dean think. Neither he, nor uncle Bobby, nor Dad had ever said that, so who had Sammy learnt it from?_

_The woman looked at Sam, shocked. Mind racing a mile a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. Instinctively, subconsciously, the boys knew her, of that she was certain. Consciously, they had no clue who she was. Forgotten was the thought of plans for the day, and Dean's subtle test of the woman that seemed oddly familiar._

_"Sammy, can I try something?" She reached a hand forward, but didn't do anything further without the small boys permission. Sam looked at Dean nervously, before nodding his young head. Sofia closed the gap between her index finger, middle finger and Sammy's forehead. Closing her eyes, but Dean watched Sammy, he looked restful, like he'd fallen asleep. His chest raised up and down, hazel eyes closed firmly. A few minutes later, with a loud shocked gasp, the woman jolted herself back away from Sammy. Sapphire eyes widened._

_"Aunty Sof!" Sam threw himself towards her, arms wrapping around her legs, sobbing into her jeans where he had hidden his face._

_"I can't believe they'd do that. To children." Sofia whispered to herself, automatically lifting the crying child up, so that Sam could rest his head on her shoulder, fitting easily against her side to sit on her hip like he had nearly his whole life._

_"I am so, so sorry Dean. This never should have happened. I never thought Mikeal could-" Sofia paused, turning to nuzzle her head against the side of Sam's, calming herself before she could continue speaking._

_"The memories that were stolen from you. I can give them back. Sam"s already got his, and before you try kill me. I did ask first. He wanted to remember." Dean hesitated, looking at Sammy, and the woman his younger brother had called 'Aunty Sof'._

_"If I choose to remember, will I forget again?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset Sam further with a question he needed the answer to in order to make an informed decision._

_"Not if I can help it. I swear on my life Dean. This is not what Mary or I ever wanted for you boys. I will always fight for you, and be here for you. Even if you can't remember me." Dean nodded, not giving consent, but acknowledging her words. She couldn't promise he would always have those memories, not until she had done some more research on what Mikeal had done to the boys she had sworn to protect._

_"I want to remember." He decided, moving closer to her firmly. Flicking his eyes up to Sam, as if searching for reassurance._

_"If ever you change your mind, and want to forget. Let me know. I can take it all away again." Dean nodded, closing his eyes as her fingers brushed against his forehead._

_The memories came back like a flood. The four years at Uncles Bobby's as she raised them, Uncle Bobby helping out with an ease that had clearly surprised the older man. Dean going to school, and doing well, enjoying it because he had the support he needed at home; because Aunty Sofia had cared, and had been proud of him. The day Dad came back and took them away, Aunt Sof's spine curdling scream as he had hurt her for standing up to his father._

_Sofia wasn't sure what to expect from the eldest Winchester brother. How he would handle the return of so many good memories, clearly a polar opposite from what he had dealt with in her absence. The way he had looked when she had forced the door open. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. When she had looked into those hazel green eyes, that used to be so full of youth, all she saw staring back at her were the old, harden eyes of an adult. _

"_Where have you been?" The first words out of the young hunters mouth were a snarl, laced with anger, directed at the only target he had her._

"_Where were you when we needed you!? When Sammy cried himself to sleep? When dad never came back, and we were left alone, with no money, and no food. Where have you been that you could just abandon us like this!?" Dean's voice broke as he fought back tears that tagged onto the memories his words brought forth._

"_Deano-" Sofia started, wanting to explain herself. Sam stayed silent in her arms, small hands fisted tightly into her shirt, so she couldn't leave him again._

"_No!" Dean turned his back, needing a moment to compose himself._

"_I was in prison Dean. My Uncle did not approve of what I was willing to sacrifice for you boys. He believed I needed to be reminded of what is important. I escaped a few hours ago, pausing only at the supermarket before I came straight here. You boys are what's important to me, and it'll be over my dead body that this will continue. I will fight all of heaven and hell for you Dean, you and your brother. _Never _think that there is anywhere I'd rather be than with you boys." Sofia ignored his warning, determined to get her point across. She couldn't let the elder brother believe he was alone, that he had been abandoned._

"_We'll spend a day and night here. Then we'll make our escape before your dad gets back. See if I can give you boys the normal childhood you deserve." She spoke up again when Dean didn't answer her. Lowering Sam to the ground, and turning to clean up after breakfast. Sam moved carefully to Dean's side, sitting down beside his brother, simply being there for him._

True to her word, the trio had a very relaxing day that day, and the next morning they were bundled up in the car. They enjoyed a few months of relative normality. Sam and Dean both attending a regular school, Dean's grades going right back up when he no longer had to deal with the added stresses of wondering if they had enough food, and 'looking out for Sammy.' Sofia picked them up every day at the gate, allowed them to have sleepovers, and friends over. Dean couldn't imagine things getting any more perfect. So of course, it had to go wrong.

_A familiar car was waiting out the front of the school on the last day before the long summer break. Both Aunty Sof and Dad leaning against the polished metal. Aunt Sof going a step further and using the car as a recliner. Eyes closed and a soft smile on her face as she absorbed the afternoon sunshine. Dad was scowling, looking at the ground beneath his feet. Both boys made their way to Sofia, Dean pausing to lift Sammy onto the bonnet before he climbed up himself, bags abandoned on the ground. Sam tucked into Sofia's left hand side, and Dean her right. _

"_How was your day?" A soft question as her hand moved up to run through Dean's hair._

"_It was good, they said I was top of my class. The teacher said I was too clever for her class. They want to put me up a year next year." Dean answered, relaxing slightly, but still on edge. Wondering why his father had shown up, why the two adults weren't arguing like they always used to when they were in the same area. _

"_And you Sammy?" Sofia glanced down at the younger boy, her hand on his back, pulling him closer to her, further away from his father._

"_Ms Hart says she wants to meet you, but my day was good. We did more maths, and reading." Sammy's voice was quiet, lacking the enthusiasm that normally came when the younger boy was talking about his studies. Dean sat up instantly, looking at his little brother, trying to figure out what was wrong._

"_Is this Ms Hart now Sammy?" Sofia nodded to a young blonde haired woman that was walking towards the car hesitantly. Clearly wary of the strange man and woman that surrounded the boys. Sofia knew why, John looked like he was about to go postal, if one looked closely they could see the blood dripping from the bottom of his jacket._

"_Yup. That's her. Am I in trouble?" Sam replied quietly, burying his face into her side, pulling her arm further around him, as if that could protect him._

"_Course not Sammy, you never are. Stay here with Dean and your dad?" Sam shook his head, and even Dean moved his hand slightly to cling onto her wrist, preventing her from moving without risking hurting the two boys._

"_Mrs Winchester?" Ms Hart called, shaking off her fear and pulling on a calmer mask._

"_With the angels unfortunately. I'm the boys Aunt and Godmother. This is John Winchester, the boys father. He travels a fair bit with his job. I take care of them. IS there something I can help you with?" Sofia answered, forcing herself to keep calm and not overreact to the woman she instantly saw as a threat to her boys._

"_Can I have a word in private?" Sofia looked at the two boys who were clinging to her for dear life, little knuckles whitening under the force they used._

"_I'll be right back. I promise." Dean looked at her closely, before looking to Ms Hart._

"_If it's about Sammy I have to know. I have to look after him." Dean looked to John as he spoke, wondering what his dad's reaction to his words. John flinched slightly, but otherwise didn't say a word._

"_Deano, put your brother in the car. It'll be fine. I got this." Dean watched Sofia closely for a moment, before nodding. Easily coaxing Sam from Sofia's side, both boys claiming the back seat of the Impala, pulling out books and being their homework. Only pretending to not be paying attention._

"_See John." Sofia hissed, before sliding herself off of his car, taking a few steps towards the woman, who wisely stepped back, nearly stumbling in her haste._

"_I'm worried about those boys. Their co-dependence on each other. They had to write a letter about their hero's, and Sam wrote about his brother. That's not normal, it's normally a parent or grandparent. Not a sibling, and today. Sam refused to leave the classroom without Dean, who wasn't all that far away, and then had the nerve to glare at me." Ms Holt spoke quickly._

"_It's normal for those boys Ms Holt. Dean was four when their mother passed, Sam a six month old child. All they've had is each other for the longest period of time. Mary's parents disowned her for marrying John, she left her life behind for him. John's parents passed when John was still a boy. Mary's death affected all of us, but none more than those boys. I am trying my best, but I will never be what those boys need. John's never around, working to try keep those boys alive. If you have a problem with any of that you had best tell me now." Ms Hart quickly shook her head, slightly scared of the woman before her._

"_Good. Enjoy your holidays Ms Hart. John get in the car." Sofia shot the woman a fake smile, before getting in the car, taking the drivers seat. John got in the passengers seat with a wince._

"_Am I in trouble?" Both Dean and Sam asked, as the car tore out of the parking lot, all the other parents already gone._

"_Not at all boys. Your father is a little, and Ms Hart, but you two have done nothing wrong." Sofia turned to smile at them, before returning her eyes to the road. _

John was injured, Dean could remember his muffled screams as Sofia had poured alcohol in his wounds. Telling him he had to heal the human way, and hopefully learn from his mistakes. They'd played happy little family for a few months while John recovered. Regaining his strength and movements.

_It was late. Sam was already asleep, Dean had checked on his little brother, but Dean couldn't sleep. Something felt wrong. Slowly he crept downstairs, pausing when he noticed the light in the lounge, listening to the conversation._

"_You know I'm taking them with me." John spoke, keeping his voice down to not wake the boys._

"_Don't be foolish John. They're doing well in school. Dean's healthy and happier than ever. You're only forcing the boys to follow in your footsteps because you're lonely. Give up this foolish search, stay here with your children, Mary's children." _

"_I'm saving lives Sofia. That's important." John argued his case, but it was a tired argument, they both knew it. The blazing anger that accompanied their words was absent._

"_Is it worth your boys John? Does saving a few lives make you feel better about ruining the lives of those children?" Dean felt the tears roll down his cheeks at what Sofia and his father were saying._

"_I'm not-"_

"_You are! Dean's nearly an adult at twelve. He never got the childhood Mary wanted for him. Mary never wanted this for any of you, it's why she left, why she abandoned her own parents! Can you get that through your thick skull!?" Anger laced Sofia's words, some of the regular emotion finally shining through._

"_Mary's not here! I'm doing the best I can!" John snarled back, _

"_You aren't the one who has to face her! They locked me in her heaven with her! WE watched what you did to those boys, what you did to Dean, unable to intervene at all! I had to listen to her! I had to comfort her! I will not, ever let you put her through that again. If that costs me all I have, so be it. I swore to protect those boys. You will not be the reason I fail the woman you claim to love." Sofia left the room, pausing when she saw Dean huddled on the staircase, curled in on himself as sobs racked his small frame._

"_Deano." He looked up, only to find himself wrapped securely in a comforting pair of arms. He turned into Sofia's chest, and allowed himself to cry in a way John had never allowed him to. FInally dealing with the onslaught of emotions that he had locked up inside himself. Sofia never tried to stop him, never yelled, never threatened. Instead her long fingers ran through his hair. rocking him back and forth, kissing the top of his head._

"_Dean." The young man heard his father's voice, but refused to look up, hands clutching Sofia's shirt tightly. He felt John's hand rest on his back, thumb moving in soft circles, trying to comfort someone he barely knew._

"_I'm so sorry my boy." John whispered over and over again, as if it could make up for everything he had done wrong. _

"_I;m so, so sorry." _


	8. Awakening

**Heya Y'all - I swear I keep spelling that differently...**

**So whatda ya think? What's John's play? Does he even have a play? I have no ide! **

**Hopefully all these flashbacks haven't bored you, but I honestly can't promise they'll be the last... I'm having so much fun twisting the lives of our younger Winchesters, not that they will ever know everything Sofia and Bobby did for them.**

**Anyway! On with the show, or story, same thing. **

**I have no claim to Supernatural (or Doctor Who, for those of you that got the subtle reference in the last chapter (I couldn't help myself)), only Sofia and Amika. (Not that we tell them that).**

**Enjoy**

**~Rose.**

_It was a few weeks later that Dean managed to get a moment alone with Sofia, John had been putting the boys to bed, helping out more and disagreeing with Sofia less. Sofia didn't trust it, Dean saw her watching his father's every move, waiting for the other shoe to drop._

"_Aunty Sofia?" Dean's voice was quiet, almost as if he was hoping the older woman wouldn't hear him. Sofia turned back from where she was about to shut his door. Sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the boys as though she was trying to figure out what was bothering him._

"_Yes Dean?" Sofia reached upwards, running a hand through the young man's hair, pausing only momentarily on his forehead, clearly checking his temperature._

"_When we have to go. I don't want to remember." Dean looked away from her, scared that he would lose the ability to speak if he faced her. He knew her reaction, the stiffening of her muscles, and she pulled away from the boy. _

"_I don't want to be able to miss it, if I remember it's all I'll want. I need to be able to look after Sammy, I can't know this other life." Dean forced himself to explain, not reaching for her as he longed to, He knew his words would cause her harm, especially coming from him._

"_And Sammy too, I can't have him remembering when I can't, or crying and calling for you. It'll annoy dad more than anything." Dean kept speaking, reaching out and putting a hand on Sofia as she started to stand._

"_I need you to promise me, you'll always make us forget when we leave you." Dean looked at her this time, eyes a dark green lit up by the faint bedside light, locking on her sapphire blue eyes, following her when she tried to look away, trying to hide the tears that were falling._

"_Dean-"_

"_Promise me." He ordered, unaware of how much like Mary he sounded, when she forced Sofia to promise to always look out for her boys._

"_I promise. Dean, _IF _you boys are ever dragged from my side, you will never remember I even exist." Dean relaxed slightly at her angered words. Letting his hand fall from her arm._

Dean shot awake, a scream ringing in his ears. Looking for his brother, and the woman he had sworn to protect.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Bobby greeted, Dean looked to the only other man in the room.

"Sam's taken a walk, and Sofia's out getting supplies." Bobby gestured to the window, and Sam who was pacing back and forth outside the door.

"You were out longer, more to remember, but it's not everything. Sofia ran out of strength to give everything back." Bobby moved, turning the radio up louder, muffling a loud thud seconds before Dean could hear it.

"Right. Let me know when Aunty Sof gets back." Bobby nodded, watching as Dean walked out the door to join Sam. Sam looked up at his brother, as Bobby watched Sam reached out and punched his brother, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, forcing him back into the nearest stack of cars.

"You made her take my memories." Sam snarled, before Dean could recover.

"You heard?" Dean didn't bother to try fight back, he could see the pure anger in his brothers eyes.

"Yes Dean, I heard, I had a nightmare, woke up. I was at your door. You had no right to do that! It was my decision! My life!" At that Dean moved, shoving Sam back and away from him, pinning him to the same stack of cars he had just been pinned to.

"Would you have done the same? Or would you have rathered remembered a life you never could have had!?" Sam forced Dean off him.

"I never knew mom! You at least knew what a mother, what a home felt like! I had no clue! I could never miss it, because I never knew I had it! I left to find out what that was, craving something I couldn't remember having in the first place, fill a void I never realised was there! I missed her, Dean, and I never realised who I was missing! All because you had her make us forget!" Dean looked away from his brother, trying to figure out what to say, but Sam had already shoved past him. Walking back into the house, talking to Bobby.

"I did it to protect you Sammy." Dean whispered, rubbing his aching jaw, before going in to join his brother and Uncle. All three men paused when a loud crash sounded, and the entire house seemed to shudder in it's foundations.

"What memories did you get?" Bobby asked softly, just able to be heard over the radio that seemed to flicker in and out of life.

"Just the first 4 years with you, and then when she found us, when I was eleven, until she was dragged away again, barely a year later." Dean answered, looking around for the threat.

"You have any idea what she is?" Bobby asked, turning the radio off, just in time to catch the end of a scream.

"Angel." Sam answered, revealing what they had figured out since she had joined them, Bobby chuckled darkly, turning his back on the boys to pick up a book.

"What do you know of Lucifer?" He asked, turning the book just enough so that Sam could read the title. The Latin Bible.

"He hated humans, refused to bow to them as god ordered, lead a rebellion. Fell, and got locked in the pit. Created Lilith as he did so." Sam answered, watching Bobby as the older man settled himself behind his desk.

"That's a brief version yes. Sit, I'll tell you the long version." Bobby waited until the boys had done as he said to start speaking.

"You got the start right. God told him to love humans, as flawed as we are. Lucifer couldn't. He loved perfection, craved perfection, the only perfect being was God. God cast him down to earth, where he snuck into Eden, and convinced Eve to eat the apple, although rumour had it that it wasn't an apple. Adam and Eve were cast out, and had children. Lucifer was dormant for a while. Then Lilith was born, and as she grew she was beautiful, scorned by Eve and her sisters, but adored by Adam and her brothers. Lucifer picked her to be his first demon, twisted her soul in ways that none could imagine. As he did, the fallen archangel was overcome by 'desires of the human flesh'-"

"No way! Lucifer slept with Lilith?" Dean interrupted the older man. Bobby rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Yes Dean, and the young Demon fell pregnant. Lucifer protected her with everything he had, turning Cain into a monster, with the soul mission of protecting the child the angels were hellbent on destroying. Demons twisted Human souls into more demons, an army worthy of a king. Then the child was born, a beautiful baby girl. Perfection. Lucifer loved her as much as he loved his father. Everyone who laid eyes on the girl couldn't help but love her. The angels were ordered to hold off, a few skirmishes here and there, but God ordered that Lucifer be allowed time with his daughter. They had two hundred years together, where Lucifer devoted his life to the child, gave up on his quest against heaven, begged his father for forgiveness, that he would do anything if he would just be allowed to live in peace with his daughter. God ordered that all demon kind were to be locked in hell, at Lucifer's hand. The fallen archangel allowed to rule over them. His daughter at his side, as long as they never claimed a soul that wasn't rightfully his, or allow another demon to walk the plains. It was while he was collecting them, dragging the demon scum back to the pits that he received word that the angels had his only child. He went to her aid, fighting everyone to get his piece of perfection back. That's when Michael appeared with the girl, his niece. It is said that Michael and Lucifer made a deal. Michael would protect and raise the child, Lucifer would go into the cage without putting up a fight. Michael never would have been able to defeat Lucifer if he didn't have his perfect bargaining chip." Bobby explained, his eyes flicking between Sam and Dean.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Dean demanded, confused as to why Bobby had felt the need to explain a battle known only to angels.

"Sofia is that child Dean." Sam answered, looking to Bobby for confirmation. Bobby nodded, looking grim.

"She's half first Demon, half archangel. Forever fighting herself, occasionally she tires out one side, uses to much of her angelic grace, and becomes exactly like a demon until she recovers, or the other way around. It's why all your tests failed Sam. She simply channeled whatever would cancel out the trail." Bobby explained, winching as a scream echoed around the small house.

"She tired out her angelic side giving you her memories back..."


End file.
